


Salad, egg rolls and bacon

by Nemurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Living Together, M/M, TsukiKage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/Nemurenai
Summary: Cooking was simple and he was a simpleton.





	Salad, egg rolls and bacon

Sunday was one of those days, there was no practice, there were no classes. 

 

Just the two of them. 

 

And Kageyama could never really decide whether Sunday's were something he looked forward to as his body would start up at five am. Eyes blinking open as if someone had programmed him to do so.

He would sit up and run a hand through his hair, not a single attempt to tame the strands that somehow defied gravity and pull his arms out to stretch, before glancing over at his partner curled under the sheets. 

When Tsukishima was asleep he had a softness to him. A vulnerable, docile boy with arms pulled close to his chest contrasting his usual stark demeanor, quiet breaths ruffling his soft golden waves. And Kageyama would give anything to keep the picturesque scene only to himself.

He would run a hand softly through Tsukishima's hair with a crooked half smile before pulling his legs over the side of their shared bed. Knowing that it would be late morning before the blonde would be dressed and ready for wherever they had planned. Sometimes it would be shopping, for groceries or clothes, usually Tsukishima decided, or sometimes it would involve quiet afternoons where they both did as they pleased in the quiet company of one another. 

As Kageyama brushed his teeth he remembered the one time, by some miracle, the blonde had manage to wake before he himself did, due to the strenuous university volleyball club training he had been placed under just the day before. And somehow Tsukishima had managed to make breakfast before his mind was even at full activity. Sleepily placing two bowls of salad, a plate of bacon and neatly made egg rolls on the table. 

The aroma of food, "animalistic instincts" is what Tsukishima called it, woke Kageyama up and that day Kageyama truly believed he was blessed by an angel in disguise. An angel that did not accept thanks in the form of hugs or kisses in that moment. 

Sometimes Kageyama would think back to that one blessed day and lament, hoping that perhaps Tsukishima would realise that his boyfriend loved the food that he made. And would highly appreciate it if he would do it again. But of course voicing such a thought would end up in another argument about Kageyama’s lack of cooking skills and the thought alone had him scrunching his nose while spitting out the foamy toothpaste from his mouth. 

 

But Kageyama was a "simpleton", as his boyfriend had put it, and that meant to him breakfast was always best that way, simple. None of this cooking or preparing things. Cereal, milk, bread, ham, all easily and readily available for him to consume without the extra effort of cooking. This obviously struck Tsukishima in the wrong place and they had had a lengthy argument about the necessity of cooking as an adult.

And as he gargled an idea slowly took shape in his mind. An idea which was better than Tsukishima could fathom, probably.  Kageyama would make the best egg rolls that Tsukishima had ever eaten and then would have to acknowledge that he could at least cook when it came to it and imagining Tsukishima’s defeated face as he admitted it made it all the more appealing. 

In Kageyama's mind, there was nothing wrong with this plan. It made a lot of sense. 

 

Cooking was simple and he was a simpleton. 

 

* * *

 

Kageyama looked through the fridge, rustling around to find three eggs, bacon, a small tub of left over salad which had a sticky note with “Don’t touch, your highness” written in unreadably neat writing which he peeled off and stuck to the inside of the fridge. By finding exactly everything he needed an uncontrollable sense of excitement bubbled in his chest. And with an armful of ingredients Kageyama ambled over to the kitchen counter. 

 

As university students living in crowded Tokyo, affording a space to stay was difficult to say the least. Their kitchen was more just a portable gas stove with a sink that had a small space beside it where Tsukishima had somehow managed to arrange a hanging shelf and some hooks to save space and make things more manageable in the kitchen.  

Laying out the ingredients on the bench space Kageyama was ready to get to work, rolling up his sleeves with a glint in his eyes. He hadn’t felt like this since he had tried setting for a time difference synchronised attack at university sometime in early first semester. 

Cooking was easy, he would prove that to Tsukishima. 

He emptied the container of salad into a small bowl from the drying rack, congratulating himself on completing one of the three things with such speed and precision. His boyfriend was going to be impressed. Wearing the same, uncontainable crooked grin he set the bowl outside on the table. There was a little less salad than he had anticipated, but Tsukishima never ate much, which meant there would be enough.

The blonde always had a habit of eating a third of his meal before leaving the rest untouched until Kageyama, who had been eyeing it after devouring his own, asked if he could have it. Every time Tsukishima would sigh as if Kageyama’s request was a huge inconvenience, and each time, without fail, he’d pick it up and give it to his boyfriend. Kageyama loved that about Tsukishima.

Cooking bacon was easy, pop it in the pan and wait, while making sure the stove was on. Surprisingly Kageyama had retained this information from his high school home economic classes - the one time he had waited for his bacon to cook but found out that it never would because he had failed to light the stove was incident that had scarred him. And knowing that, Tsukishima had bought it up countless times in fights and arguments, but this time Kageyama made sure. 

Not even moments later the bacon was sizzling and the enticing aroma of bacon began filling the apartment along with the clattering of pots and pans as Kageyama fumbled around the kitchen, carrying out his surprise plan.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima rubbed his eyes sleepily, sitting up as the not quite afternoon sun spilled over the bed. Taking a few moments to gather himself.

Still not fully conscious he squinted, feeling around his bedside table for his glasses and he felt the sleep lift from his shoulders just slightly as the world came into view. 

As usual the bed was empty save a small dent in the sheets left from where Kageyama had sat up. Glancing at the clock Tsukishima guessed that his boyfriend had gone out for a run and had returned, considering the amount of noise he had heard while he was half awake.

He scratched his neck and let himself sit in the sun in a daze, waiting for his mind to kick start itself as he resisted the urge to fall back into the invitingly comfortable sheets and when he was mentally aware and prepared for the day he hauled himself out of bed. 

By the time Tsukishima had brushed his teeth, washed his face and put some pants on it was almost noon. In his mind he had lazily thought about spending the day grocery shopping and perhaps dropping by the local bakery for cake since he had received coupons on his way home a few days prior. If it wasn’t too late after it all he would take Kageyama to their favorite curry restaurant since cooking seemed like a bother. But first thing was first, he hadn’t decided what they would have for lunch.

He swung open the bedroom door with a quiet “good morning” to find Kageyama placing plates on the table. 

 

“‘morning Tsukishima.”

 

* * *

 

The two sat in silence and ate, with the soft chatter of the neighbors TV heard through the wall. A breeze spilling in with the late spring sun, stirring the curtains as Tsukishima placed the mass of an egg roll in his mouth while Kageyama looked at him expectantly.

 

Tsukishima had opened the door, and upon seeing Kageyama, alongside the table laden with plates and what looked like bits of burnt egg and bacon, a sour look crossed his face as he hovered in the doorway, considering whether he should go back to bed and wake up from this nightmare. If it weren’t for Kageyama excitedly pulling him over and sitting him down he probably would have done just that.

 

As he finished, he put down his chopsticks and took a sip from his glass of water.

‘That was terrible.” He stated bluntly.

Kageyama blinked. The excitement draining from his body to be replaced with disappointed anger, “...What do you mean?”

“The egg rolls…? Are they rolls? Either way they’re overcooked and you didn’t season them… are they supposed to be sweet egg rolls? I can’t even tell.

“Well… I sort of forgot to add-“

”And this salad you took from the fridge even though I told you not to? It doesn’t have dressing. Plus it’s been in the fridge for a while now and there’s not even enough for two people.”

”I couldn’t read your stupid writing! And it’s not like I’d know how many days it’s been there since you took it out of the bag!!”

“And this bacon! Is it even bacon anymore?”

“I forgot to turn the stove off…”

 

Kageyama had been dating Tsukishima for three years now and somehow they had never changed in the way that they bickered and fought over trivial things. Tsukishima always managing to press all of Kageyama’s buttons with a mere few words, particularly when he wasn’t in the mood to put up with Kageyama’s antics while the dark haired boy always retaliated with stubbornness of equal caliber.

But after three years of dating, Kageyama also came to understand that Tsukishima was, of all things, contradictory. All the things his boyfriend said were cryptic, like a cat that craved attention, but lashed out when touched. And if that weren’t the case he was quite sure that they wouldn’t have dated through their final year of high school and moved in together. 

 

Kageyama paused, “Then teach me.”

Tsukishima stiffened at his words.

“Teach me how to make everything.” He looked Tsukishima in the eyes, “How can I fix it? How can I make it better? I want to know.”

The blonde shuffled hesitantly in his seat before pausing to think. Clearly taken aback by such an upfront request, which he thought he would be used to by now. But whenever Kageyama was bluntly honest, a part of him always quivered. Somewhere deep in his chest. 

Kageyama instinctively moved closer, without breaking eye contact, “If I don’t know, then teach me. If there’s something I don’t understand…teach me Tsukishima-” 

“Wait, stop. I get it,” Tsukishima placed his hands up as if to guard himself from Kageyama’s aggressive advance and looked away, pushing his glasses up.

“……..sorry.” Kageyama took a small, soft step back and sat down..

There was a pause, the muted laughter from a variety show from the neighbors’ TV filling the silence. Both of them with their eyes trained on anywhere but each other.

 

"Your highness."

 

"…What."

 

"....Thanks...for the meal."

 

Kageyama looked back up to find Tsukishima hastily attempting to pick up the empty dishes from the table, averting his boyfriend's gaze until Kageyama stubbornly stood up, reached over the table and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, pulling him into a rough kiss.

At first Tsukishima attempted to pull away in surprise, but eventually gave in, leaning into Kageyama’s hold. 

“Don’t serve week old salad. It’s bad for you.”

“Oh and you were going to eat it all by yourself?”

“Only because your highness wouldn’t be able to stomach it. Remember that time you were on the throne fo-”

“Shut up. Idiot.” Kageyama pressed his lips against the blonde’s once again and Tsukishima didn’t fight back this time. The taste of not-quite egg rolls and charred bacon still lingering on their lips.

  

* * *

 

Tsukishima hovered over Kageyama’s shoulder, watching his boyfriend cut the last of the cherry tomatoes and toss them amongst the leafy green salad and quickly drizzle just the right amount of dressing over it.

“Watch the bacon.” He reminded the shorter boy, pointing at the pan, bacon curling at the edges and without a word Kageyama turned the stove off and placed the bacon onto the plate he had prepared earlier. 

“The eggs.” 

And Kageyama was already onto it, carefully rolling the eggs with an unnervingly inhuman amount of concentration, until an egg roll anyone would call perfect, much like his volleyball tosses, was laid out gently onto another plate.

The two sat down at the table, laid out by Tsukishima, and Kageyama rolled his sleeves up before they clapped their hands unison, “Let’s eat”. 

Kageyama lifted his chopsticks but with his eyes trained on Tsukishima it was difficult to pick anything up, let alone keep himself from asking what his partner thought. 

“Aren’t you going to eat?” the blonde looked up, egg roll almost at his lips and after a slight pause he put the egg in his mouth. Helping himself to the salad and bacon afterwards.

“H-how…. is it…?” Kageyama felt like the neighbors TV was drowning out every sound in the room before it fell into silence as Tsukishima parted his lips.

“It’s good.” Tsukishima replied without hesitation, picking up another egg roll, “You’re not going to have any?” he held it out before him.

“….I… I am!” Kageyama stuttered louder than he had wanted to and dove forward to accept Tsukishima’s offer. Without another question he loaded his plate with food and began eating as if he hadn’t in months and the corners of Tsukishima's mouth curled, just slightly, as he rested his head in his hands and watched his idiot boyfriend shove a fork full of salad into his mouth. In all honesty there was a bit too much sugar in the egg rolls and the bacon was slightly too charred for his liking, but of course the King would eventually, if ever, figure it out.

“Are you… going to have anymore?” The blonde was snapped out of his thoughts and he found himself gazing into deep, blue, pleading eyes that pulled at his heart.

He straightened himself, sighed as he tore his eyes away.

“Help yourself….but only if you make breakfast next week.”

Kageyama smiled a crooked smile, picking up the last egg roll, “Sure.”

 

He looked forward to Sundays. With just the two of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written so I hope I haven't gotten rusty... but even if I'm not writing I always think about TsukiKage. It's the thought that counts right?
> 
> If you enjoyed this even a little bit, that would make me super happy! If you have any thought or comments please leave them below!


End file.
